


Обезьяна

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в зал «Спектрум Арены», где проводилась квалификация к Меркантайл Классик сезона 1984/85 забежала обезьяна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обезьяна

Джонни растянулся на лестнице «Спектрум Арены», больно ударившись коленями.  
— Ну макака проклятая!... Дай только тебя поймать!   
Через стеклянные двери, покачивающиеся перед его носом, было хорошо видно, как Хэнк — шимпанзе, тех же двенадцати лет, что и Джонни (только куда умнее, как любил повторять отец Джонни, охаживая отпрыска ремнем по тощей заднице за очередную провинность), почесал указательным пальцем макушку и вприпрыжку понесся куда-то влево.   
— Эй, парень! Ты почему не школе?   
Джонни обернулся. Два бобби, мимо которых он пробежал, пока гнался за Хэнком, направлялись к нему. Не обращая больше внимания на боль, мальчишка приподнялся и юркнул в холл спортивного комплекса.   
Его пришибут, если он не вернет эту проклятую обезьяну, думал Джонни, еле уворачиваясь от столкновения с фифой в розовой юбке. Он целый день уговаривал папку оставить его в цирке убирать за обезьянами. Еле уговорил! И если он потеряет Хэнка, то не только схлопочет ремнем, но и хрен больше прогуляет школу на законных основаниях. От контрольных тогда не отвертеться!  
Мысль о школе подстегнула Джонни. В возникшую за очередным поворотом дверь он влетел, не раздумывая, и второй раз за последние несколько минут растянулся на полу.   
— Какой торопливый молодой человек… — прогудел кто-то над его головой.  
— Вы тут обезьяну не видали? — выпалил Джонни, задирая голову вверх. — Уй!..  
У него и папка был высокий, но этому старикану и папка доставал бы по плечо. А еще папка никогда не выряжался в белую рубашку, жилет и галстук-бабочку. Джонни, не выдержав, хихикнул. Ну точно официанты из дорогущего ресторана рядом с их цирком. Пробраться на тамошнюю кухню было давней мечтой, но они не повелись, даже когда он начал заливать, что сирота из приюта.  
— Нет, не видел, — старикан совершенно не удивился вопросу. — А позвольте…  
— Ты кто такой?!   
На такие крики Джонни всегда реагировал бегством, но в этот раз он не успел даже дернуться. Старикан крепко ухватил его за шиворот.   
— Фред, прости… — к ним спешил мужик в костюме, совсем как у мистера Уайлиджа, управляющего их цирком. У Джонни заныло в животе. Небось, и гад такой же! Однако в следующее мгновение он уже забыл и про костюм, и про мистера Уайлиджа.   
— Твою мать! — вырвалось у него. — Хэнк!   
Проклятая обезьяна появилась из ниоткуда, влезла на самый ближний стол, взяла в лапы кий и начала крутить над головой, как ее учил папка во время дрессировки. Мужик в костюме забулькал, и лицо у него сделалось совершенно ужасное.  
— Это мой новый соперник по квалификации? — обратился к нему старикан.   
— Нет, Фред, конечно, нет! Как ты мог подумать?   
— Так много молодых снукеристов вокруг. Я просто перестал узнавать их в лицо, Крис, — старикан улыбался, и это приободрило Джонни.   
— Это Хэнк. Он цирковая мака… шимпанзе. Можно я его заберу?  
Старикан рассмеялся. Нормальный дед, короче, решил Джонни. Ни кричать не стал, ни гнать в шею. А мужик в костюме и впрямь здешний мистер Уайлидж. У него тоже шея краснела так, будто он злился, но из-за чего-то не мог заорать.   
Тем временем, Хэнк кинул кий на стол, слез на пол и понесся прямо на них. Тут уж Джонни не сплоховал! Подпустив Хэнка поближе, он ловко подхватил обезьяну подмышки.  
— Фиг тебе сегодня, а не банан, — пробормотал Джонни Хэнку на ухо. И эта чертова макака тут же его пнула!  
Нужно было уходить, но Джонни медлил. Папка всегда ему говорил, что он хорошо ладит с обезьянами, потому что такой же любопытный. Он чувствовал запах табачного дыма и пива. Тусклые лампы выхватывали из полумрака зеленое сукно на столах. Люди в жилетах и рубашках, как у старикана, молчаливо ходили вокруг них, периодически наклонялись, и тогда раздавался тихий мелодичный щелчок. В лузы скатывались красные шары или другие, цветные. Порой они бились о борта и отскакивали обратно, и тогда игроки или тихо ругались, или отходили с довольным видом, словно сделали что-то важное, а не промахнулись. Джонни вспомнил название игры. Снукер. Не то чтобы он много знал про нее. Папка ходил раз в неделю в свой клуб, но никого с собой не брал, да и Джонни не просился, предпочитая удирать в это время к животным. Может, и зря. Выглядело это круто. Не так круто, как у них в цирке, но почти точно так же.   
Старикан, тем временем, протер кий тряпкой, снял треугольник с шаров на том столе, где прыгал Хэнк, вернулся на прежнее место, неторопливо наклонился и разбил пирамиду. Один из красных шаров едва не влетел в лузу, а белый шар вернулся почти к самому борту. Прямо к тому месту, откуда старикан бил. Джонни присвистнул, не отводя глаз.   
— А он кто?  
— Простите?   
— Вот тот дед, он кто?   
— Это Фред Дэвис.  
Хоть костюм был поменьше ростом, чем классный старикан, Джонни все равно пришлось задрать голову.   
— Вы это… не поняли. Он чем по жизни занимается?  
— Он снукерист.   
— Врешь! — не выдержал Джимми. Костюм покраснел опять. — Снукеристы совсем не такие.   
В этот момент Хэнк, которому не понравилось, что все о нем забыли схватил Джонни за уши и потянул их в разные стороны. Джонни шумно вздохнул. Эту волосатую занозу теперь не угомонить. Костюм хрюкнул самым несолидным в мире образом, и Джонни снова шумно вздохнул. Уши у него и так были большими, а когда в них вцеплялся Хэнк, становились похожими на лопухи. Люди всегда смеялись.   
— Ну и какие же на самом деле снукеристы? — костюм, наконец, взял себя в руки, но, кажется, больше не злился. Джонни дернул плечами, стараясь держать голову неподвижно, чтобы Хэнк не решил, что с ним играют.   
— Ну например, папка говорит, что его приятель Сэм, перед тем как играть обязательно выпивает дюжину банок пива. Иначе, говорит, руки ходят ходуном. Или вот еще Тони Кам… Кар…, короче какой-то Тони. Папка с ним никогда не играет. Говорит, что нафиг ему это надо.   
— Тони такой хороший игрок?   
— Да не видел я, — увлекшись, Джонни попытался сделать такое же лицо, как у отца, когда тот рассказывал про Тони: поджал губы гузкой, поднял брови, — Папка только говорит, что Тони после проигрыша обычно в зубы дает…. А этот старикан… он уже… ну, старый для этого… Хэнк, тьфу!   
Проклятая макака поцеловала его в вытянутые губы. Джонни и забыл, что Хэнка этому специально учили, потому что бабы в зале почему-то очень любили, когда эта образина начинала к ним ласкаться.  
— Хочешь посмотреть, как он играет? Как играют настоящие снукеристы? — мужик в костюме все еще стоял рядом.  
— У меня денег на билет нет, — мрачно ответил Джонни. От Хэнкова поцелуя по-прежнему хотелось плеваться, но он не решался, опасаясь, что тогда его точно выгонят.   
— А если я дам тебе билет, придешь?   
Джонни пожевал губами, не подозревая, что почти в точности копирует мимику Хэнка и его собеседник с трудом удерживается от хохота. Старикан неторопливо ходил вокруг стола, а белый шар выкатывался по невообразимым дугам на какие-то такие места, откуда всегда находился удар по новому шару. Это как гимнасты у них в цирке: смотришь, открыв рот, и вроде как делают понятно, а сам хрен повторишь.   
Хэнк улегся ему на плечо, и Джонни машинально начал его укачивать. Папка выпорет, если вечером сбежать и не убрать клетки, но папка рано или поздно и так выпорет.  
— Ладно, давай. Посмотрим на этих твоих настоящих.

**Author's Note:**

> Реальным кусочком этой истории является обезьяна, которая действительно забежала в тренировочный зал из цирка, и короткий диалог Фреда Дэвиса с администратором турнира.


End file.
